Life is never boring Edited
by Mizuwolf
Summary: From my old account Puppyeye1: Sakura was always beaten by her stepmother and her Dad does nothing to help her. Sakura meet this boy named Sasuke what relationship will they have. Warning: ooc parts and fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Life is never boring**

Hey guys as you know i am back and Im ready to start typing again, i read all my reviews from my stories and i found them all touching really,  
also i re-read my story and i was like wow there is spelling grammars everywhere lol, so hopefully this will have way less and maybe this will be better then the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, I am 14 years old, I am living with my Dad and my stepmother. My real mom died when I was 6, I am always being beaten by my stepmother because she thinks i am a pain and a disgrace to her and my dad. I thought my life was hell until i meet a certain boy came into my life, here's the story".

"No mom please stop" cried Sakura, "Why do you do this to us? Huh Sakura! yelled Sakura's step mother.

Sakura's step mother always beat and hit her with either a switch or a belt that she will find some where. " I am sorry mother" cried Sakura,

Sakura father walked into Sakura's room finding his new wife beaten Sakura.

"That's enough" said Sakura father "I think she had enough." Holding the women's arm, "I am serious Hiashi what are we going to do with her", Hiashi looked at Sakura and sighed

"Here Sakura go buy us some groceries" her father said gently, Sakura got up wiping her tears, taking the money and ran out the house.

Sakura got all the stuff that she needed and brought it to the counter, "The total is 21 dollars and 65 cents" said the cash year " Um...e-excuse me all I have is a twenty, do you mind if i just-- " said Sakura nervously. "It will be alright you can just give me the twenty" said the cash year, the cash year felt sorry for Sakura because almost everybody in the village knew that her mother is always beaten on her and that they don't have enough money. "Thank you" said Sakura as she took the groceries and left.

It was already night time when Sakura was walking home, she was slowly taking her time going back home, ' Whats the point of rushing. When I get there all I'm going to get myself into is step mother screaming her head off at me' Sakura thought with a sigh

When she was in front of a alley way, someone grab her and she spilled all of her groceries on the dirty ground, she was pinned against the brink wall, in a panic she started to struggle and heard " Scream and i will kill you. " Sakura didn't move after that. Sakura tried to look at the mysterious person, luckily for her the street lights came on. So Sakura had a better view of her attacker, he had onyx eyes, so dark you could get lost in them. Black hair so black that it had a blue tint to it and he had pale skin like a vampire.

In other words he was drop dead gorgeous, She shook her head ' What are you doing Sakura! This is no time to oogle some boy that just threaten you!' she thought shaking her head. Sakura look at his cloths she could till he been on the streets for about 3 days or so by the way dirt was on him, and smelled a little.

" Don't make me say it again, give me your money" said the boy, Sakura did the first thing that came to mind, she kick him in his manhood. The boy let go of Sakura and fell on the floor rubbing it groaning in pain, Sakura started to run while shouting " Haha! Victory is Haruno Sakura's!!" Sakura looked back at the boy and saw him still on the floor, Sakura felt sorry, but then hit herself on the head ' He just threatened you, and you feel sorry for him?!' But for some reason he didn't even look like he could hurt anybody, she actually felt sorry for the guy so she went back, she pick up her groceries and said "Are you alright"?

"Do I look alright to you!" hissed the boy still rubbing his manhood.

"No i guess not" said Sakura,

Sakura offered a hand to him and he was about to take it when Sakura retreated her hand and said "Ewww, with your other hand not the hand you been rubbing you manhood with." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

The boy glared at her but did it anyway and took her hand with his other hand, after he was up off the ground Sakura looked through the bag then she took out a mango and gave it to him. " I shouldn't do anything to you since you tried to rob me...but here " Sakura said and handed him the fruit, he took it and looked at her surprise, she looked away and said

"I have to go now, bye" Sakura said and with that she left, the handsome boy still shocked at her

Sakura got him she said "I am home" uneasily, with that her step mother came in and said " What in blazing hell took you so damn long! It doesn't take you that long to go get groceries " then she looked in the bag and said " All this stuff in here is dirty!" she screeched and threw the bag at her " I want you to clean it up, and didn't I say to buy 6 mango's?! How come there is only 5, what now you can't count! Just for that I want you to cook dinner, and you won't be eating any tonight" said Sakura's step mother. Sakura hid her face so it wouldn't show her angry green eyes, it will only lead to a behind whooping

Sakura's dad and step mother ate in silence after she was done Sakura's step mother told her to take out the trash while they went upstairs. When Sakura took all the trash out she went up stairs to go to her room but she stop at her Dad's room.

" What are we going to do with her Hiashi, we don't have enough money to pay for her to stay here, i am sick of that ignorant little brat, it either me or her which one do you chose!" the step mother hissed

It was quiet then you Sakura could hear Hiashi sigh " OK, I'll tell her in the morning that we will put her up for adoption" Sakura grasped and slowly walked away from the door. Then she ran towards her room, when she got there she open up her room door and started packing all the things she need and what was valuable to her.

Once she was done she ran out the house, but all of a sudden it started to rain, "Great just my luck" Sakura mumbled lowly, Sakura heard a snicker sound Sakura turned around to see a guy there Sakura gasped. " Whats wrong little girl you lost " the stranger said with an evil grin on his face, Sakura backed up slowly. Then the guy ran up to her

Sakura closed her eyes waiting she something bad to happen then she heard a thump sound, she open up her eyes to see the guy on the ground with blood on his face and standing on top of him was the boy that she kick in the manhood early today. Before Sakura could say any thing.

The boy ran up to her and grab her hand and keep running " What are you--" but Sakura was cut off boy the boy " Don't say anything, just keep running" the mysterious boy said in the attractive voice of his.

They stop in a alley way and hid inside a few boxes when a shadow came up from behind them and........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys, I know this is short but don't worry I'm going to make the other ones longer than this. Thank you for reading this, I'm going to try to keep up this time and won't stop, i would like to thank everyone for saying suck nice things on my other stories on my old account (Puppyeye1)  
you guys gave me the motivation to keep writing! Yes so mushy I know =]

Sasuke: Man your lame

Sakura: Don't be so mean to her Sakura this is her first fanfiction that she is editing

Naruto: Hey when i am going to be in this story!

Me:Can ya SHUT THE HECK UP FOR ONCE MAN

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto:...

Me: Sheesh its 10:30 and Im sleepy!

Naruto: What time do you go to bed?

Me: 8 o clock of course,

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: ...........


	2. Why is there someone on my bed?

Life is never boring

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Oh and I also like to thank the people that review and gave me advice for my story that i thought helped me.

Nenji's Cherry blossom

Kairi Aerith

amylovestakuya

i-x3-shikamaru

s.s.n.t

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy ran up to her and grab her hand and keep running wha-- but Sakura was cut off boy the boy " Don't say anything just keep running" they stop in a alley way and hiding behind. A few boxes when a shadow came up from behind them and tapped the boy on the shoulder,

"Crap." said the boy while slowly turning his head around. There was a tall man that looked just like the boy but didn't have raven hair, it was dull, but instead of spiky hair he had a ponytail, " Oh. Itachi it's only you" Sasuke, its time to go home Mother and Father is worried about you " he said in his chilly voice that made Sakura shiver

Sakura stared at the man named 'Itachi', He finally looked at Sakura and said " Who are you "? bluntly "Oh me, I am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" Sakura said politely with a small bow. "So thats your name huh" Sasuke said, Sakura looked at him "Huh? Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself to you, since you was doing some things to distracted me" Sakura said innocently " Wait what things were you two doing out here?" Itachi asked, Sasuke glared at him " We wasn't doing anything inappropriate, get your head out the gutter Itachi." Itachi just stared at him with a blank face not believing him, Sasuke got madder " We. Wasn't. Doing. Anything." He growled

"Right what ever you say Sasuke " Itachi said blankly " We wasn't! She isn't my type, did you see her breast they are so small, and her face is so plain!" Sasuke said, Itachi chuckled, and Sakura blushed half because she was angry and the other half was because she was embarrassed, she let go of his hand and glared at him. " What did you say!" She hissed, Sasuke eyes widen, "N-nothing, I really didn't mean it---uh ITACHI! Why are you here again?" Sasuke said trying to change the subject " Mother and Father is worried about you, you been gone for three to four days without telling anybody. " Itachi said

"Why should I care the only thing they care about is money and you they don't have time for me" said Sasuke. " You know I love you to **death** little brother " Itachi said sarcastically, Sakura giggled and Sasuke glared

" Ok, how about this if you come home you can bring your little girlfriend over there too." Sasuke and Sakura cheeks tan pink, " She isn't my girlfriend" and Sakura said "He isn't my boyfriend" in unison.

"Sure" said Itachi with a smirk Sasuke glared again " Whatever lets go," Sasuke said simply, Sakura eyes widen " W-W-Wait! I can't go with you guys, I barely know you two! " Sakura stated, Sasuke looked at her. " Why not, from what I saw it looks like you are trying to run away from home." Sasuke said simply. "

"But still, I can't just go waltzing around with people I don't know" Sakura said

Sasuke sighed " Think of it this way. You helped me, so now Im going to help you" he said

"You mean when I kicked you in the nuts and gave you a mango?" Sakura said innocently, Itachi covered his mouth and walked away, Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and placed his pointer finger on his lips in a 'hush' position, " Shhhh. " Sasuke stressed, Sakura made a grossed out face and pushed his hand off " That better not be the hand you held yourself with!" Sakura said loudly.

From a distant, you could hear laughing coming down the other side of the alley I don't know Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura was walking down the opposite side of the alley, " Shut up Itachi it wasn't funny!" Sasuke yelled down there.

" I wasn't laughing Sasuke, now come on the limo is here " Itachi said from the other said, "Fine " Sasuke said " Come on " he continued while softly grabbing her hands and leading the way. When they was out the two way alley, Sakura saw a with limo waiting. "Wow" said Sakura amazed, Sasuke sighed and pushed her into the car then he got in shutting the door behind him

Sakura was looking around in amazement, she saw a button on the door and pressed it, the tinted window that was separating them and the driver way in the front went down. Sakura pressed the button again and it went up. She pressed it again and it went down. And up and down and up and down. " Will you stop that!" Itachi said annoyed

Sakura jumped, " S-Sorry sir " Sakura said shakily, Itachi looked at her and felt bad " You don't have to call me sir, you can call me Itachi " he mumbled but Sakura heard and smiled " Okay!"

Sasuke looked at the two and coughed " So what made you run away from home Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at her. Sakura was surprised that he used her name, Itachi even wanted to know the reason why, so even though he had his eyes closed leaning on his fist against the window he was still listening to the youngsters conversation.

" When i was walking to my room I over heard my Dad and step mother talking about how they don't how enough money to pay for me and how I am such a disgrace to me Dad and her " Sakura explained looking down sadden " So I just ran away. "

" You know running away isn't the answer your not going to prove anything" said Sasuke. " You know you have some nerve to talk Sasuke you run away any chance you get. " Said Itachi

A vein showed on Sasuke's head " Shut up no one never ask you, you bastard!" " Oooo Sasuke foul tongue, Im so scared. What'cha going to do " Itachi said amused.

Sakura just laughed, Sasuke and Itachi looked at her for a second and then, just sat down embarrassed " We're here Sir Itachi and Sasuke " said the limo driver. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura got out the limo and walked up to the gates to the mansion.

Sakura gasped " Is this where you live?" said Sakura, " Yeah" said Itachi and Sasuke in unison. " What does your parents do!? " Sakura asked astonished standing there " Well lets not stand outside all night and freeze to death " said Itachi as he open the gates and walk into the mansion where they was greeted by maids and butlers. Sasuke told Sakura that she could sit on the white sofa over in the living room, Sakura took his offer and sat in the living room ' M_an this living is bigger than..than....my freaking house!' _Sakura thought

Itachi came into thee living room and sat next to Sakura, sand said " My Mother and Father said that you can stay here as long as you want "

" Really! Oh thank you so much for doing this for me " Sakura said and hugged him without notice, but once she did she backed off looking down sheepishly " S-Sorry, that was " she tried to explain

" Don't worry about it, come on I'll show you to your room " Itachi said and with that Itachi and Sakura went up to the second floor and went to the 4th door on the right.

When Itachi open the door there was light blue walls with darker blue carpet, There was a strange fan on the ceiling of the room ' I saw that somewhere....but where? " Sakura thought. She shook her head anyway there was also a oak table next to a queen size bed, the had a boy that liked around 15 or 16, maybe the same age as me laying on the bed comfortably with nice soft sheets over him and there was a bathroom connected to her room too. Sakura's eyes got wide, and looked back to the bed, " There is somebody on it!" Sakura said confused


End file.
